The present invention relates to an improved apparatus and method designed to press bend and temper glass sheets and the like. The improved apparatus and method are specifically adapted to impart the desired shape to thin sheets of glass such as those now proposed for use in the automotive industry, which are approximately 3 to 4 millimeters thick.